The invention relates to a sewing machine or stitching machine, particularly a multi-needle, double-warp stitching machine having an upper-thread cutter.
There has been increased demand in the industry for neatly cut-off upper threads at the end of a sewing operation, particularly during the manufacture of high volume goods in order not to degrade the appearance of the finished goods because of the exposure of upper-thread cut segments of various lengths which are visible on the exterior of the finished goods. While upper-thread cutting devices are known, these devices are generally mechanically exceedingly complex and are difficult to operate.